The Truth of My Desires
by CrimsonM.Blackheart
Summary: Ivy brews up a little potion of her own to help Rachel accept and admit her feelings. Rachel/Ivy Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Rachel woke up to the shrill sound of the phone ringing, echoing through the empty church. "Who the Turn could that be at such an ungodly hour of the morning?" she muttered as she put her pillow over her face in a feeble attempt to drown out the offensive sound. Rachel let out a sigh of relief as she heard the ringing stop. She listened intently, and after a few moments she heard Jenk's voice floating down the hall. "Tink's knickers, are you kidding me? She's not gonna like this Ivy" he said, anger and suspicion tinting his usually happy voice. _I wonder what she's up to_ Rachel thought as she got out of bed and sluggishly walked down the hall to the kitchen. Upon seeing Rachel, Jenks made a quick excuse to Ivy then hung up the phone. Rachel busied herself with making the coffee, since she obviously wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. "Was that Ivy you were talking to?" she asked, leaning against the counter sleepily. "Uh, yeah it was. She was just asking if we needed any groceries" he lied. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled inwardly "Right. If that's all it was, then why did you get off the phone in such a hurry when I came into the room?" Jenks looked around quickly and then darted into the air. "Uh-oh, the kids are calling me" he said as he flew through the kitchen window, disappearing.

Rachel poured herself a cup of coffee and sank into her chair at the kitchen table. She took a long, satisfying sip and smiled contentedly. Just as she was convinced that all was right with the world, the phone rang, scaring Rachel and almost making her spill her coffee. Rachel walked to the phone muttering under her breath about people being inconsiderate. "Hello, Vampiric Charms this is Rachel" she recited in a fake happy tone. "Rachel? What are you doing awake?" It was Ivy. Rachel wished that she could have arched her eyebrows right about then. "What are you doing out so late?" she countered. Ivy mumbled something unintelligible, apologized then replied in a calm voice that was purely Ivy, "I had some errands to take care of after I got through with my last run." Rachel ran a hand through her unruly mane, sighing at how frizzy she knew it was, and sat on the arm of the couch. "So when do you plan on being home?" she asked, slouching. "In about five minutes or so" was Ivy's reply before the line went dead. Rachel sighed and hung up the phone.

She made her way back into the kitchen and got out a mug for Ivy, sitting it on the counter beside the coffee pot. Closing her eyes, Rachel soaked up the morning sun, breathing in the comforting aroma of her garden out back through the open kitchen window. The familiar roar of Ivy's bike made its way into Rachel's thoughts and she opened her eyes and poured Ivy a cup of coffee, smiling to herself. The sound of the front door opening then closing made its way down the hall to the kitchen where Rachel was standing, coffee cup in hand. "Hi honey, you're home" Rachel said in a mock happy tone, smiling. Ivy stopped walking for a second and just stood there with a slightly confused look on her face. Rachel laughed and held up the steaming cup. "I'm kidding, I just made you a cup of coffee." Ivy sighed in what seemed relief and started moving again, taking the coffee from Rachel while smiling her thanks. Ivy sat down in front of her computer, putting the bags she was carrying, on the floor beside her chair. Rachel refilled her cup and sat in her chair giving Ivy a curious look. Ivy relaxed into her chair and drank her coffee slowly. "Why are you looking at me like that, Rachel?" Rachel glanced down at the bags, then back at Ivy as if that would explain everything. When she didn't get an answer she sighed and leaned back in her chair. "What's in the bags?" "A few things I picked up for you for your birthday" Ivy said, casually. Rachel's face lit up and she leaned forward again. "Really? What is it?" Ivy hid a smile behind her mug. "I can't tell you, you have to wait until later." Rachel pouted and slouched back in her chair. "That's no fair" she mumbled under her breath. Ivy got up, picked up the bags, and sauntered out of the kitchen.

"Hey" Rachel called, darting after her. Ivy turned to see Rachel running after her, and she ran through the living room trying to get away. Rachel had a huge smile plastered on her face as she concentrated on Ivy. Ivy smiled, actually enjoying herself, and squealed as Rachel almost caught her. They ran into Ivy's room and Ivy ran toward the bed, trying to stash the bags on the other side so Rachel wouldn't get to them. Rachel tripped and stumbled into Ivy, causing them to fall onto the bed, Rachel straddling Ivy. Ivy looked up at Rachel in shock for a moment before Rachel started tickling her mercilessly. Ivy squirmed beneath Rachel, trying to get away but Rachel held her firmly in place by her muscular thighs. _Oh god_ Ivy thought _I'm getting turned on and this is so not right_. Sensing Ivy's guard was down, Rachel managed to pin Ivy's hands to the bed just above her head. Ivy looked up at Rachel intently with her deep brown eyes. _Her eyes are sweet like chocolate and so deep that I could drown in them like this forever_ Rachel thought. _Whoa, where the Turn did that thought come from? I don't like girls… do I? _"You know, I love it when you wear that shirt with those panties" Ivy said, successfully breaking the moment. Rachel looked down and realized that she was still in the sheer shirt and red panties that she wore to bed. Rachel blushed a shade that rivaled her underwear and jumped off of Ivy, running to her room.

Ivy sighed in relief and shut her door; locking it so Rachel wouldn't come in. she sat down on her bed and opened the bags, taking out their contents. She pulled out a black silk robe, much like the one she owned, and sat it tenderly on the bed beside her. Next she pulled out a black shirt that hugged her in just the right places, revealing just enough cleavage to leave you wanting more. The last thing she pulled out was a small, purple silk bag. Casting a look at the door, she opened the bag and smiled when she felt two cool, glass vials hit her palm. She read the labels _Truth Serum_ and _Desire Nectar _silently to herself. She grabbed another vial from her dresser and poured about 3/4th of the truth serum into it, followed by a single drop of the desire nectar. She put the lid on and shook it up, mixing it well. After putting away the rest of her things, she put the vial in her pocket and went into the kitchen.

As planned, Rachel hadn't come out her room yet, so Ivy poured out their coffee and poured them each a fresh cup. Looking down the hall and seeing Rachel's bedroom door still closed, Ivy reached into her pocket and grabbed the vial. She emptied it into Rachel's coffee and stirred it. She heard Rachel's door open and quickly put the vial back in her pocket. Rachel slowly entered the kitchen, the blush still staining her cheeks, though not as noticeable. Ivy smiled at her and handed her the drugged cup of coffee, moving to lean back against the counter as she slowly sipped her regular coffee. "Thanks" Rachel said, "Sorry about earlier." Ivy shook her head, "You act like that's the first time I've seen you wearing that." Rachel blushed again but didn't say anything. Rachel brought the cup to her trembling lips and took a long, satisfying sip. "How do you always manage to make better coffee than I do, Ivy?" she asked, taking another drink. Ivy smiled behind her mug, "I guess I just have the knack." Rachel nodded in agreement and downed the rest of the cup. "Damn that was good, is there any left?" Rachel asked, looking at the coffee pot. Ivy's expression remained neutral. "I'll make another pot" she said, while already pouring out the coffee in the carafe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Rachel and Ivy were in the living room, talking absently about some possible renovations for the church. Ivy nodded her head in the right places and responded by saying "that's a good idea" or "I'm not sure if that would work" but, she wasn't really paying attention.

_How long is it supposed to take for that potion to kick in? _She wondered.

"I'll be right back" Ivy said, excusing herself to go to the 'bathroom'. Ivy went into her room and shut the door, locking it securely. She pulled the tiny vial out of her pocket and put it in a drawer beside her bed before going to another drawer and pulling out the instructions she used to make the potion.

She unrolled the tiny scroll of parchment and scanned to the bottom. "_Once ingested, it will take approximately 2 hours to take effect and will only last for 1 hour"_ Ivy read silently to herself.

Looking at the clock on her night stand, she realized that she only had to wait a few more minutes for the potion to do its thing. She tucked the tiny piece of paper back in the drawer and went back into the living room.

"You're back" Rachel said, smiling as Ivy walked past her on her way back to her favorite arm chair. Ivy sat down gracefully, tucking one foot under her.

She looked at the clock on the wall and counted down the last few seconds before replying. Smiling, she asked "Did you miss me?"

Rachel opened her mouth to say no and was surprised when she heard herself say "Yes, extremely." _What the…?_ Rachel thought. Ivy smiled as she saw Rachel's reaction.

"Is that so?" she asked, amused. Rachel nodded her head yes and looked down as she felt a blush creep up to her cheeks. _I have to keep her talking_ Ivy thought. "What exactly did you miss about me?" Ivy asked, leaning back in her chair, almost provocatively.

"Your eyes, your voice, and your body" Rachel blurted out, instantly cringing and mentally slapping herself. _What the Turn is wrong with me?! Why am I saying all these things? Did I really miss her body…?_ Rachel thought, confusion setting in deep. _My body?_ Ivy silently mused.

"What about my body… Rachel?" Ivy practically purred, running her hand from her knee, up her leg, and then through her ebony hair.

Rachel had to fight the irresistible urge to jump on Ivy and ravish her._ What the hell?!_ Rachel mentally screamed at herself. _Pheromones… that's it, she's trying to seduce me and she's pumping out vamp pheromones to make it easier_ Rachel reasoned. _But if that's what she's doing… why doesn't it feel like all the times before?_

Ivy watched Rachel argue silently with herself before she got up and walked into the kitchen, adding a little extra sway to her hips knowing full well that Rachel was watching her intently as she exited the room.

"Want anything" she called from the kitchen. "Just you with a side of you and then some more of you for desert" she whispered, unaware that Ivy's vampiric hearing heard it. "Rachel?" Ivy called again, making Rachel think she didn't hear what she had said. "Juice, please" Rachel said relieved, thinking Ivy hadn't heard her earlier comment.

Ivy stilled. _Juice? Rachel wants… my orange juice? Since when does she…?_ Ivy shook her head and poured Rachel a glass of juice and went back to the living room, handing the glass to Rachel. Rachel took the glass and looked at the orange liquid. _Why did I ask for orange juice? I don't even like the stuff! _

_Ivy…_

Rachel closed her eyes and took a small sip of the juice. She felt the texture on her tongue before swallowing. _I wonder if this is what Ivy tastes like…_

"Well how is it?" Ivy asked, still standing by Rachel's chair. "Not as bad as I thought it would be, to be honest. I just have one thought about the juice though…" Rachel said, mentally slapping herself _again_.

"What thought?" Ivy asked, silently moving closer. _Ok Rache, think. Don't say anything else stupid around Ivy or else she's gonna end up figuring out that I'm in love with her. What the…?! Where the Turn did that come from? I'm not _in love_ with Ivy… I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!_

"I wonder if you taste like orange juice" Rachel blurted, instantly shutting her eyes and ducking her head down to hide her face from Ivy.


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth of My Desires Chapter 3

"_I wonder if you taste like orange juice" Rachel blurted, instantly shutting her eyes and ducking her head down to hide her face from Ivy._

Ivy moved closer to Rachel, and tilted her head up, making Rachel meet her eyes. "Would you like to find out?" Ivy purred, nuzzling her face against Rachel's neck.

Rachel shivered involuntarily, and moaned lightly from the sudden sensation. "Ivy" she breathed.

Ivy's breath hitched at hearing Rachel moan, making Rachel pull her closer. Ivy planted a soft kiss on Rachel's exposed neck, making her moan again. Rachel gently pulled Ivy's face up to hers and kissed her deeply. Ivy moaned into Rachel's mouth, the vibrations sending waves down to Rachel's core.

Finally Rachel let go of Ivy's face and stepped back slightly, leaving Ivy with her eyes closed and her mouth open. Rachel hid a smile at the dazed look on Ivy's face when she opened her eyes.

Ivy swiftly recovered and her expression turned smug. "Well? Do I taste like orange juice, Rachel?" she asked, biting her lip.

Rachel blushed a shade that rivaled her hair and nodded.

"Do you like the way I taste?" Ivy purred, running a finger across Rachel's bottom lip.

Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms around Ivy's waist, smiling at the look of utter shock on Ivy's face.

"I don't know, Ivy. I haven't really gotten to _taste_ you yet. Care to change that?" she asked, turning away and sashaying her way out of the kitchen.

Ivy practically tripped over herself in her haste to follow Rachel. When she rounded the corner she saw Rachel standing in the hallway between the doors to their bedrooms.

"Which one shall we use, yours or mine?" Rachel asked thoughtfully.

Ivy swallowed hard and ran a hand through her hair, trying to regain her composure.

"Why limit ourselves to one room?" Ivy whispered as she walked up behind Rachel, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Rachel took a sharp intake of breath as she felt Ivy's lips caressing her neck.

"I think I like the sound of that…" Rachel said, turning in Ivy's arms to wrap her arms around Ivy's neck. Ivy smiled down at Rachel, caressing her cheek with the back of her hand.

"I've always wanted to bend you over the island in the kitchen and have my way with you" Rachel purred, lightly running a nail down Ivy's neck.

Ivy sputtered for a second, an adorable blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Oh, and Ivy…" Rachel said, moving to whisper in Ivy's ear, "the potion wore off."

Ivy gaped at her until Rachel put her finger under Ivy's chin and closed it for her.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Oh, and Ivy…" Rachel said, moving to whisper in Ivy's ear, "the potion wore off." Ivy gaped at her until Rachel put her finger under Ivy's chin and closed it for her_

_Chapter 4_

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Ivy began, trying to remain calm even though she was panicking inside. Rachel smiled and kissed Ivy on the cheek.

"It's ok Ivy, I know you slipped me a potion. I don't blame you. In fact, I should thank you for giving me that extra little push. I don't know if I would have ever told you how I felt if you wouldn't have done it." Rachel confessed, looking down at her socked feet.

Ivy stood absolutely still, completely shocked.

"You… you knew? And you're ok with it? That's so not what I expected to hear from you…" Ivy babbled.

Rachel smiled at her again and started walking backwards toward her room, motioning for Ivy to follow.

Ivy managed to make her feet move, all the while trying to calm herself.

_You can do this Ivy. You've wanted this for years and now you finally have your chance. Don't panic… don't panic! _

Rachel sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Ivy to her by her hips, resting her head against Ivy's flat stomach.

"I've wondered what it would feel like to be close to you like this for so long" Rachel whispered.

Ivy hesitantly ran her fingers through Rachel's fiery mane, eyes closed and a shy smile playing upon her lips.

"I dream about you, you know… I wake up some nights covered in sweat, my heart racing. I've loved you in my dreams… I've touched you countless times. I've had you hanging on the edge of ecstasy, completely at my mercy. I've heard you beg me to touch you… to let you cum. I've teased you and been teased in return."

Rachel laughed softly. "I'm surprised you never knew. I can't believe you didn't smell my arousal all the way in your room."

Ivy just gawked, completely floored at how honest Rachel was being, though more so the fact that _Rachel_ had wet dreams about _her_.

"Oh?" was all Ivy could say, the word coming out more like a squeak.

Rachel held back a snort of laughter. It was a rare occasion indeed to put Ivy Tamwood in such a state.

She ran her hands across Ivy's flat stomach, her fingertips sliding underneath the tight black shirt she was wearing.

Ivy's brain stopped working as soon as she felt Rachel's hands on her skin.

Rachel nuzzled the newly exposed skin.

"You're so warm and you smell so good…" she half whispered, half moaned.

Ivy opened her mouth to respond but all that came out was a soft whimper.

Rachel stood and slipped Ivy's shirt off, running her hands down Ivy's sides to her hips.

Ivy bit her lip and closed her eyes, whimpering again.

Rachel leaned forward and kissed Ivy deeply.

After the shock wore off, Ivy started kissing back. She ran her fingers through Rachel's hair then down her back, lightly digging her nails into Rachel's back.

Rachel moaned at the feel of Ivy's nails dragging up and down her back. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Ivy's bottom lip, seeking entrance.

Ivy complied immediately, her tongue sliding into Rachel's mouth in return.

Rachel moaned into Ivy's mouth and pulled Ivy's hips into hers, grinding.

Ivy growled and picked Rachel up, Rachel's legs wrapped around her waist.

Rachel broke away from the kiss gasping for air and Ivy started kissing her neck.

"Oh god, Ivy" Rachel moaned breathlessly. She grabbed fistfuls of Ivy's ebony hair, her hips grinding against Ivy's on their own.

Rachel ran her hands across Ivy's shoulders, the muscles rippling under her silky skin.

She found the clasp of Ivy's bra and opened it, taking off the offensive article of clothing.

Ivy started sucking on Rachel's neck, making Rachel shiver in the most delicious way.

Rachel ran her hands down Ivy's fit torso and fumbled with the zipper on Ivy's tight leather pants.

Sensing Rachel's frustration, she sat her down on the bed and stepped back slightly.

Rachel pouted and Ivy laughed softly. "I'm going to help you out, just sit there and watch" Ivy said with a wink.

Ivy slid the zipper down slowly, locking her eyes with Rachel's.

She opened them and slid them slowly down her silky legs, inch by inch.

Rachel was practically drooling. She made to get up and Ivy shook her finger at her. Rachel sat back down, pouting again.

"Patience, little witch" Ivy chastised.

She tossed her pants aside and stood there in front of Rachel, in all her glory, in nothing but a silky black pair of short-style undies.

"Like what you see" Ivy asked after a few moments of silence. Rachel simply nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

Ivy walked up to Rachel and stood firmly between her legs, snug between her thighs.

Rachel leaned her head against Ivy's chest, planting little kisses all over her. Her mouth found a hard nipple and she took it in her mouth, sucking gently.

Ivy moaned at Rachel's hot mouth wrapped around her hardened nipple. She ran her fingers through Rachel's fiery hair, her other hand running up and down her back.

Rachel smiled and gently bit Ivy's nipple, getting a loud moan in return for her efforts.

She switched to Ivy's other nipple, her hand playing with the one she just got through sucking on.

Rachel slid Ivy's panties off, the scent of Ivy's arousal filling her nostrils.

Rachel turned Ivy around and pushed her down onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of her.

She kissed Ivy fiercely, lightly nipping her bottom lip. She kissed her way down Ivy's neck, down between her breasts, down her stomach.

Rachel spread Ivy's legs and kissed her way up each thigh. Ivy's scent kept getting stronger and it just kept making Rachel get wetter. She licked her lips then bit her bottom lip, looking up at Ivy.

Ivy was gripping the sheets, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. She looked down at Rachel and whimpered.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Ivy" Rachel purred, her hands gripping Ivy's upper thighs.

Ivy's breath hitched and she closed her eyes. "Please Rachel…"

"Please what, Ivy? I'm not going to go any further until I know what _you_ want right now. I want you to let go of your inhibitions and let yourself feel with me."

"I'm going to make love to you Ivy Tamwood, and I want it to be a wonderful experience" Rachel finished, her lips brushing against Ivy's nether lips with every word.

Ivy trembled and moaned slightly in frustration. "Please Rachel, I want you to taste me…"

_**Ok guys, how was that? I hope that this chapter was a good start for the continuation. I obviously can't end the story here, so expect another chapter (if you guys want one, that is). Reviews are awesome, so drop me one if you have a second and feel compelled to do so. Oh, and I know ya'll think I'm evil for leaving it here, but good things come to those who wait, right?**_


End file.
